The Night
by Hanna Triana
Summary: Rasa penasaran Yaya membawanya untuk mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, ketika seorang pemuda menawarinya perlindungan untuk menghadapi malam yang kelam./AU/OC/
1. Chapter 1

**THE NIGHT**

Disclaimer: Animonsta studio

Warning: Fanfic dari autor newbie, Typo, jelek, OC, OOC, alur ga jelas dll

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca~~

.

.

.

Hari itu aku kembali melihatnya..

Di jendela kelas itu. Ya. dia ada di sana.  
Aku kembali melihatnya. Seorang pemuda bertopi jingga yang selalu menatap ke jendela.  
Siapa dia?

Entah mengapa pemuda itu selalu membuatku begitu penasaran, mengapa ia selalu berada di ruang kelas itu?  
Ya. di ruang kelas bekas reruntuhan sekolah 30 tahun yang lalu, yang kata sebagian orang memiliki begitu banyak cerita seram yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan akal logika.

Jadi siapa dia? Dan kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya?

Ah aku tidak tahan lagi! aku harus mencari tau tentangnya!

Aku beranikan diri mendekat.  
Tiba-tiba teman sekelasku-Sara-muncul dan menarik tanganku. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu terlihat ketakutan.  
"Jangan Yaya kau bisa mati!"

Aku tertawa kecil, "Tenanglah Sara, aku akan baik-baik saja," aku tersenyum. Ya, meski aku pun tidak terlalu yakin.

"Aku mohon Yaya.." ia kembali menunjukan wajah khawatirnya. Ya aku sangat berterima kasih padanya, bisa di bilang hanya Sara yang mau berteman baik denganku.

Selebihnya? Haha Mereka bahkan menatapku aneh dan menuduhku sebagai orang gila.

"Maaf Sara, tapi aku harus memastikan sendiri siapa pemuda itu" tolakku halus.  
Aku pun bergegas menaiki tangga itu meninggalkan Sara yang menunduk.

Tepat di tangga paling atas tiba-tiba aku teringat akan cerita Ying, sahabatku.

Ok! tubuhku mulai gemetar sekarang!

Ya. Ying bercerita bahwa beberapa siswa di temukan tewas di ruang kelas ini.

Oh tuhan...

Langkahku semakin dekat dengan ruang kelas itu, semakin dekat aku semakin takut.

Ah! mengapa aku jadi begini? mengingat aku hampir tidak memiliki rasa takut sebelumnya.

Lenganku meraih handel pintu. Aku menahan nafas.

Apa? Tidak ada siapapun?

"Mencariku?" Suara itu? Seketika tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak.  
Derap langkah mulai terdengar. dari sudut ruangan yang gelap itu mulai muncul sebuah sosok yang aku kenali. Ya. Pemuda bertopi jingga itu, aku yakin, meski kini ia tidak memakai topi jingganya, melainkan topi berwarna merah sewarna matanya! Astaga!

Aku lihat ia menyeringai.  
"Kau datang juga akhirnya.." Semakin lama jaraknya semakin dekat denganku. Sungguh aku benar-benar merutuki tubuhku yang tidak mau bergerak sedikitpun.

"A-apa maumu?" Sial! aku bahkan tidak mampu bicara dengan lancar!

"Mauku? Bukan aku yang membutuhkanmu," ia tertawa "Tapi kau.." lanjutnya

'Aku? Membutuhkanya? Apa maksudnya?'

Dan ia menghilang.

'Kemana dia?'

'Kemana dia?'

"Nanti kau akan tau maksudku" Dia... di belakangku...

Aku berbalik, mata kami bertemu, Ya. ia berada tepat di hadapanku kini.

"Pertempuran yang sebenarnya baru akan di mulai" ia berbalik, "Bersiaplah.."  
secepat kilat ia kembali hilang dari hadapanku.

"Ada apa sebenarnya.."  
Yaya tidak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. ia jatuh terduduk.

Stop Or Lanjut

.

.

.

.

.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NIGHT**

**Disclaimer:** Animonsta studio

**Warning:** Fanfic dari autor newbie, Typo, jelek, OC, OOC, alur ga jelas dll

.

.

Selamat Membaca~~

.

.

Langit hitam menangis, kilatan cahaya muncul bersama suara guntur yang memekakan telinga, rintikan air surga menghantar prosesi pemakaman itu, hitam mendominasi.  
Yaya terdiam, matanya mengedar pada seluruh pelayat, Semua hening. Tidak ada jerit maupun tangis.  
Kumpulan manusia itu hanya menatap hampa pada kedua gundukan tanah bertabur bunga itu.

Hari ini adalah hari ketigaku disekolah ini, dan ini kedua kalinya aku mengantarkan salah satu siswa yang bahkan belum aku kenal, ke peristirahatan terakhirnya. Dari yang kudengar, mayat gadis itu ditemukan menggantung di antara langit-langit kelas. Ya, kelas yang sama tempat aku bertemu dengan pemuda misterius itu

Aku merasakan firasat aneh, aku mersa bahwa semua ini berhubungan dengan pemuda yang aku temui dalam kelas bekas reruntuhan itu. Ya, aku sangat yakin.

Dan, Ya, Kematian, entah apa yang terjadi di sekolah ini, mengapa rasanya hal itu begitu dekat, seakan-akan sedikit saja kau lengah maka kematian akan dengan mudah menjemputmu. Dan aku merasa kematian itu tengah mingintaiku sekarang.

Tatapan kosong para pelayat membuat pemakaman ini lebih mirip upacara pemanggil arwah yang pernah aku lihat dalam film, dari pada sebuah upacara pemakaman yang biasa terjadi pada umumnya.

Dan ini semakin membuatku bertanya-tanya, Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tanpa sadar mataku menangkap sosok yang amat aku kenal, tiba-tiba perasaan ini datang lagi, aku.. takut.

Pemuda itu, ia memakai kemeja berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat mencolok diantara kerumunan orang yang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam kelam, ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topi yang ia kenakan.

"Sara?"

"Ya, Yaya?"

"Kau lihat pemuda berkemeja putih itu,?"

Kulihat wajah Sara yang terlihat bingung.

"Kau bicara apa, Yaya? tidak ada yang memakai kemeja warna putih di sini"

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak.

Kenapa ia ada disini?

kembali aku melihat ke arah pemuda itu berlahan ia mengangkat topinya menunjukan dua pupil sewarna darah yang menatapku tajam. Ia menyeringai.

Aku menunduk, kembali aku merasakan tubuhku gemetar, untuk kesekian kalinya aku merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Terlalu lama aku terjebak dalam rasa ketakutanku, hingga tanpa aku sadari para pelayat sudah mulai meninggalkan area pekuburan, aku terperangah, seiring perginya kerumunan manusia itu pemuda itu turut menghilang,

Dan Sara? ia pun sudah tidak lagi berada di sampingku.

Ah tidak! bukan hanya Sara! tapi semua orang telah menghilang,

aku harus pergi, aku harus pergi dari tempat ini.

**O-o-O**

Hawa dingin menusuk tulang.

Yaya menadah,

Dilihatny langit sudah mulai menggelap, sepertinya ia akan terlambat pulang hari ini.

Matanya mencari-cari hingga ia melihat Halte Bus disebrang jalan. dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan menuju halte tersebut.

Yaya menggosok-gosokan lengannya yang memutih karena kedinginan, belum lagi hijab dan baju yang ia kenakan sudah basah kuyup.

'Mengapa disini sepi sekali?' tanya Yaya dalam hati.

Tiba tiba ia merasa ada seseorang di sampingnya.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis berdiri di sampingnya, gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambutnya yang panjang tergerai.

'Bagus aku tidak sendirian sekarang' Yaya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu melangkah berjalan ke arah jalanan, memunggungi Yaya.

Gadis itu menyeret kaki kirinya yang tanpa sandal. Dengan jelas Yaya dapat melihat bahwa pergelangan kaki gadis itu tertekuk kebelakang, seperti bekas kecelakaan.

berlahan rambut gadis itu tersingkap, menampilkan bekas sayatan di lehernya, Yaya menahan nafas. Ia sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi.

'Krektek'

Leher gadis itu memutar, gadis itu tersenyum.

Yaya terdiam matanya terus terpaku memandang gadis itu, seringaian gadis itu semakin lebar.

"Yaya?"

Yaya terkejut saat Fang muncul di belakangnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Fang"

"Maaf" Fang terlihat canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Oh ya Fang kau lihat gadis di tengah jalan raya itu?" Yaya menunjuk ke tengah jalan raya.

"Gadis? sedari tadi aku melihatmu sendirian disini" Fang melihat Yaya dengan pandangan aneh.

Yaya mematung.

Gadis itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau mau pulang bersama kami? Kebetulan aku dan Ying membawa mobil," Fang menunjuk ke arah perempatan jalan, Ying melambai dari dalam mobil. Tanpa pikir panjang Yaya berlari menghapiri Ying, meninggalkan Fang yang semakin terlihat bingung.

"Fang, sedang apa kau disana! Ayo cepat!" teriak Ying, tanpa pikir panjang Fang pun berlari menyusul Yaya menghampiri Ying.

**O-o-O**

Aku terdiam. Otakku benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna fenomena yang tengah berlangsung di hadapanku, garis polisi dipasang di ruangan kelas bekas reruntuhan itu.

Seorang guru olahraga bernama Oscar, 22 tahun. Ditemukan tergeletak di gedung sekolah yang kosong dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

Pria itu tewas dengan pisau daging yang menancap dilehernya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pembunuhan seperti sidik jari dan sejenisnya.

Seakan-akan pisau daging itu menancap dengan sendirinya. Aneh..

Penyelidikan berlangsung tidak sampai dua jam, namun karena tidak menemukan titik terang, kasus ini ditutup, dan mereka menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah murni kasus bunuh diri,

kenapa kasus ini begitu cepat ditutup?

Seakan-akan mereka semua...ketakutan?

Apa yang mereka takutkan?

Terhitung sudah 3 korban jatuh semenjak kedatanganku ke pulau rintis. Seorang siswa dan siswi, lalu sekarang guru. Bila ditotal dengan jumlah kematian sebelumnya, maka semua berjumlah 14 kasus bunuh diri dalam setahun.

Dan selalu di tempat yang sama, hah bagaimana bisa.

Ini semua benar-benar membuatku penasaran!

Rasa penasaranku membawaku ke perpustakaan sekolah lama di bekas reruntuhan itu. Aku berharap aku dapat mendapatkan informasi.

Pintu kayu jati yang menjulang tinggi membuatku penasaran seperti apa perpustakaan di gedung sekolah bertaraf internasional ini, dengan agak terburu-buru aku rogoh kunci dalam saku kemeja putihku.

Hawa dinginlah yang pertama menyambutku, kunyalakan lampu di sebelah kiri pintu, mataku mengedar, kulihat jam tua di dinding menunjukan pukul 12 siang, tapi mengapa di sini begitu dingin dan berangin? Sedangkan di luar sana cuaca sedang cerah bahkan aku tidak menemukan fentilasi di perpustakaan ini jadi dari mana angin dingin ini berasal?

Ribuan buku di rak-rak itu terjejer rapih kulihat beberapa anak tangga disetiap barisan 'mungkin untuk mempermudah mengambil buku di rak paling atas' pikirku. Kupilih barisan paling tengah.

Tirai jendela itu aku singkapkan, Jujur aku terkagum-kagum, seperti semua buku dari berbagai dunia ada dalam perpustakaan ini, melihat koleksi buku yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung.

Tapi.. Kenapa tidak ada orang?

Kenapa tidak ada satu pun orang yang mendatangi perpustakaan ini?

Bahkan aku melihat murid-murid dari sekolahku lebih memilih mendatangi perpustakaan kota yang memiliki koleksi buku lebih sedikit, dari pada mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah yang menurutku memiliki koleksi buku yang jauh lebih lengkap.

Bahkan guru pengawas yang aku mintai kunci perpustakaan memandangku dengan tatapan yang terlihat terkejut, ah lebih tepatnya takut.

Mendadak aku mencium aroma amis darah, kuremas buku dalam genggamanku, hawa dingin semakin terasa, tiba-tiba tirai yang ku buka tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Ada apa ini?

Lampu padam. Gelap. Oh tuhan..

Suara suara aneh terdengar, suara sesuatu yang di seret semakin lama semakin dekat.

Oh tidak! Perasaan ini lagi! Takut, aku.. Takut..

Aku berjalan, semakin kupercepat langkahku, aku berlari, dan semakin cepat pula suara itu!

Tidak, aku tidak ingin mati!

Aku mencari dalam gelap, panik, aku terus berlari, sesuatu menarik kakiku!

Aku terjatuh, suara tawa, aku mendengar suara tawa seorang perempuan, dan suara tubuh yang di seret itu semakin dekat, Tuhan.. ini kah akhirnya?

"Pedang Neraka!" suara itu? Lampu berlahan menyala menampakan wajah yang amatku kenal.

Pemuda itu,

dan Oh, pedang berwarna kilat merah di genggaman pemuda itu tengah menancap pada kepala seorang wanita yang menangis, ah lebih tepatnya meraung. Kulihat mata pemuda itu berkilat merah, siapa dia?

"Akan aku kembalikan iblis dalam neraka, mengembalikan roh kepada kematian," mantra apa itu?

'krek' kepala wanita itu terbelah.

Jeritan dan rintihan terdengar, sebuah cahaya merah muncul, tubuh wanita itu menjadi abu.

Meninggalkan tulang-belulang yang berserakan. Pemuda itu melihatku tajam,

Ia mendekat, pemuda itu mendekat, dengan pedang yang ujungnya menempel pada lantai, menimbulkan bunyi gesekan yang menganggu telinga. Pedangnya terangkat kearahku, aku menutup mata, "Cih, masih tersisa rupanya"

Berlahan ku buka mataku. Astaga, potongan tangan manusia menggenggam pergelangan kakiku. Kulihat pemuda itu menempelkan ujung pedangnya. Membuat lengan itu terlepas dari kakiku dan terbakar menjadi abu. Pedang itu pun hilang,

"Kukira kau hanya ceroboh, tapi ternyata kau sangat bodoh!" apa maksudnya?

"Kau harus berhenti berkeliaran sendirian bila tanpa pengawasanku!" Kulihat ia memejamkan mata, "Kau benar benar ingin mati rupanya!"

matanya kembali terbuka menampilkan pupil kecoklatan yang terlihat menyejukkan.

"Siapa kau?" Rasa takutku mulai mereda,

"Aku?" Ia tersenyum, "Aku pelindungmu..."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yg sudah memfollow,mem-fav, dan mereview fanfic hana :D**

**Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan hehe**

**gara gara try out susulan xD**

**dan jg maaf atas kekurangan fanfic ini *Bungkuk2***

**ini genre Supernatural hehe jd maaf kalo horornya ngga berasa *ditimpukin!**

**sekali lagi terimakasih :D**

.

.

.

review?


	3. Chapter 3

"Siapa kau?" Rasa takutku mulai mereda,

"Aku?" Ia tersenyum, "Aku pelindungmu..."

**.**

**.**

**THE NIGHT**

**Disclaimer:** Animonsta studio

**Warning:** Fanfic dari autor newbie, Typo, jelek, OC, OOC, alur ga jelas dll

.

.

Selamat Membaca~~

.

.

.

**O-o-O**

"Pelindungku?" tangannya terulur, terlihat bahwa ia ingin membantuku berdiri. Dengan ragu, kuraih tangan itu.

Hey, Tangannya hangat! Tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya.

Ya, aku merasa tenang untuk sekarang.

Aku coba bangkit tapi Ah sial, kakiku sakit, sepertinya terkilir.

Kurasa potongan tangan itu terlalu kuat menggenggam pergelangan kakiku, kakiku memar.

"Kau terluka?" tanyanya, aku hanya menangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia tersenyum. Ya itu sebuah senyuman dan bukan seringaian..

Ia merendahkan tubuhnya. Mataku terpejam.

Aku rasakan pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhku dan membawaku kedalam dekapannya,

"Bolehkah aku menggendongmu seperti ini?"

Benarkah pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang menemuiku hari itu? Kenapa ia sangat berbeda?

"Akanku jelaskan itu nanti," sebentar, apa tadi ia baru saja membaca pikiranku? "Sudahku bilang akan aku jelaskan semuanya nanti, termasuk tentang kenapa aku bisa membaca pikiranmu" ia berancang-ancang, "sekarang berpegangan!" aku merasakan adrenalinku terpacu, tubuhku seperti melayang saat pemuda itu melompat dengan menjadikan rak-rak buku itu sebagai tumpuan kakinya.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja pulang" Pulang? Bukankah pintu diperpustakaan ini hanya ada satu?

Matanya terfokus pada 1 titik, mata itu kembali berubah warna seperti saat pertama kali aku berjumpa dengannya. Merah.

Mau kemana sebenarnya ia membawaku? Berlahan aku melihat ke arah tujuannya. APA?

DINDING?! Dia gila? Dia akan menabrakan tubuhku kedinding? Dan oh, seringaian itu lagi.

.

Bagus Yaya, kau mempercayai orang yang salah.

.

**Boboiboy POV**

Aku melihat gadis itu terpejam dalam gendonganku, sungguh aku mati-matian menahan tawa melihat wajahnya yang bodoh itu terlihat ketakutan. Dasar bodoh!

Dinding itu semakin dekat, gadis itu semakin mencengkramku, entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa Yaya berbakat menjadi seorang pembunuh berantai.

Ah aku sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saatnya melompat, Ya sekarang saatnya

**.**

**.**

**Yaya POV**

Aku membuka mataku, pemuda gila ini benar benar gila, ia benar-benar akan menabrakan tubuhku kedinding. Kurasakan ia melompat sedikit lagi tubuh kami akan menabrak.

"TIDAK!"

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

sebuah cahaya putih muncul, mata pemuda itu terpejam menyusul Yaya yang sudah terlebih dulu memejamkan mata.

Berlahan namun pasti, tubuh pemuda itu menerobos dinding dengan mudah.

Secepat kilat ia berpindah kesebuah cabang pohon besar yang berada tepat dihadapan dinding yang ditembusnya. Dilihatnya gadis dalam gendongannya yang masih menutup matanya kuat-kuat. "Hey.." suara lembut itu memancing Yaya untuk membuka matanya.

"Kita belum mati?" kedua alis pemuda itu menaut mendengar pertanyaan Yaya yang menurutnya terdengar konyol, "Apa kau merasa berhenti bernafas? Aku yakin tidak!" Yaya terdiam. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan pemuda itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak lewat pintu tadi?" Boboiboy terdiam sejenak, "Ada hantu tanpa kepala menunggu kita di depan pintu, aku sedang malas berurusan dengan mereka"

Hantu tanpa kepala..? Astaga.. Dan apa katanya tadi..? Mereka? Mereka siapa?

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yaya pemuda itu melompat dari cabang pohon ke atap-atap sekolah.

"Hey.. Aku belum tau namamu.."

langkah pemuda itu terhenti.

"Boboiboy" 'Boboiboy? Nama yang aneh' pikir Yaya

"Kau fikir namamu itu bagus hah?" mata Boboiboy menatap Yaya tajam, "Cih. Tidakku sangka ternyata gadis manis sepertimu sangat suka mengkritik"

Yaya merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Dan satu hal yang dapat disimpulkan oleh Yaya, pemuda yang menggendongnya ini sangat menyebalkan.

Boboiboy mulai bergerak dengan cepat ia berpindah, kedua mata itu penuh kewaspadaan. Seakan akan siap membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya, tentunya dengan Yaya yang masih ada dalam gendongannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membaca pikiranku?" tanya Yaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membaca pikiranku?" Boboiboy balik bertanya?

"Ternyata kau belum menyadari siapa dirimu" lanjut Boboiboy.

Yaya benar-benar tidak mengerti perkataan pemuda ini. Wajar, mengingat, perkataan pemuda itu yang selalu ambigu.

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa dirimu?" Boboiboy menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Yaya. Seakan-akan perkataannya hanya suatu bentuk lelucon.

"Menurutmu, siapa aku?" Emosi Yaya sudah benar-benar di ujung tanduk, sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin memukul pemuda ini.

"KATAKAN SAJA!" Boboiboy tertawa, Yaya mengerenyitkan dahi Ya rasanya dugaannya benar, pemuda ini benar-benar sakit jiwa.

"Dengan berjalannya waktu, kau akan tau,"

Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Hingga tanpa sadar Yaya telah sampai dirumahnya.

Boboiboy menurunkan Yaya.

Yaya berjalan dengan masih papah oleh Boboiboy. Yaya bersyukur, tentu hal ini bisa mempermudah dirinya untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

Dan ya, sepi seperti biasa.

Yaya menatap hampa kearah ruang tamu, ia merindukan keluarganya, mendapatkan beasiswa membuatnya harus tinggal jauh dari keluarganya itu. namun ia menyadari akan satu hal bahwa ia harus bertahan di pulau ini, meski banyak tantangan yang menunggu untuk di hadapi.

Mata Yaya beralih kepada Boboiboy. Boboiboy memandangi kakinya yang membiru itu.

Berlahan Boboiboy mendekat, di keluarkanya pisau kecil dari sakunya, disentuhnya luka memar itu dengan ujung pisaunya, dan menenggelamkan sebagian belati itu kedalam daging pergelangan kaki Yaya.

Yaya terdiam, tubuhnya tidak sedikitpun bergerak. darah mulai mengalir...

Apa.. Apa yang dia lakukan..? Dia menusukan pisau itu ke kakiku, kulitku terkoyak, ia memutarnya.., rasa ngilu dan perih menyatu.

Aku ingin menjerit namun mulutku seperti terkunci, tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan sedikitpun, Oh ini buruk!

Kulihat darah mulai membasahi tempat tidurku.

Suasana dingin mulai terasa, tirai-tirai tertutup. gelap.

aku hanya bisa melihat dua titik kemerahan yang aku tau itu asalnya dari kedua mata Boboiboy. sebenarnya siapa dia?

Suara jeritan terdengar, benda-benda di kamarku semuanya seperti berjatuhan,

tiba tiba aku merasa ada yang menarikku.

lolongan anjing terdengar.

Dan kini aku merasa sesak, aku benar-benar kesulitan bernafas.

Cahaya kemerahan muncul dari kedua lengan Boboiboy.

Cahaya itu membuatku bisa melihat untaian rambut membelit leherku.

Dari kakiku keluar sosok yang amat mengerikan, seorang wanita tanpa lengan dengan muka hancur merayapi tubuhku. Aku menahan nafas saat wajah hancur itu tepat berada di depan wajahku, bau busuk menyengat.

Wanita itu menyeringai kuku-kukunya yang tajam ia arahkan ke dadaku, dibawah tulang leherku ia menekan kukunya.

Aku melihat Boboiboy bangkit ia mencengkram wanita itu dan menempelkannya kedinding, wanita itu menjerit-jerit.

"Kau-" Mata Boboiboy menyala. Boboiboy menyeringai "Tidak pernah menyerah rupannya"

Jeritan wanita itu semakin terdengar ketika Boboiboy meremas tubuh itu hingga hancur, menyisakan onggokan daging berserakan.

Tirai-tirai tersingkap menampilkan langit gelap yang menunjukan ini sudah larut malam.

Onggokan daging itu menghilang, bersamaan dengan itu aku melihat mata Boboiboy yang kembali berwarna kecoklatan.

Ia mengambil belati yang menancap di kakiku, menariknya cepat, seakan ingin mengurangi sakit yang aku rasakan.

Dan ya, tubuhku sudah bisa digerakan seperti semula.

Kulihat ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepergelangan kakiku. Ia menyeka tetesan darah itu dengan lidahnya, dan luka itu menghilang.

Ia tersenyum disatukannya dahiku dan dahinya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, mereka tidak akan mampu mengganggumu selama masih ada aku"

Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat matanya, aku mampu melihat senyum tulusnya, dan aku mampu melihat kehangatan di sana.

"Aku tau kau.." Berlahan ia memberi jarak dari wajahku.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau malaikat pelindungku" Ia kembali tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku.

"Jika kau berfikiran begitu.. maka tetaplah berfikiran begitu"

Dan ia pun menghilang..

Yaya terdiam, ia masih merasakan kehangatan itu.

Meski Boboiboy telah pergi namun ia yakin, Boboiboy akan selalu melindunginya.

Boboiboy memasuki ruangan kelas bekas reruntuhan itu, lolongan anjing penjaga sekolah terdengar melengking.

Tiba dihadapannya seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam. Boboiboy merunduk memberi hormat.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan?"

"Sesuai seperti yang anda inginkan.." ujar Boboiboy.

Pria berpakaian hitam itu tertawa memecah kesunyian malam.

**O-o-O**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yaaaahh kependekan :'( #nangis**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yg sudah memfollow,mem-fav, dan mereview fanfic hana :D**

**Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan hehe laptop hana rusak huhuhu :'(**

**dan setelah ini hana usahakan dua hari sekali update :D**

**dan jg maaf atas segala kekurangan fanfic ini *Bungkuk2***

**dan ini genre Supernatural horornya jadi ngga berasa..**

**dah hana sekarang kelas 12 hehe tapi anggap ajah masih 5 tahun hahahaha**

**sekali lagi terimakasih :D**

.

.

.

**review ya review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Lonceng malam dari merjusuar ditengah pulau berdentang, suara jeritan burung malam menjadi teman, Fang tertawa di balik wajah datarnya kala siluet semu itu kembali mengadili. Ingin ia bertanya, 'apa salahku?'  
Mengapa bayang itu tidak kunjung hilang?  
Fang meratap, dari balik horden ia merasa ibunya kembali datang, ibunya tersenyum. Meski tanpa mata dengan mulut robek sampai telinga. Tapi baginya ibunya tetap terlihat cantik, dan ia mengaguminya.

Fang melihat, bayangannya dicermin.  
Dan kembali ia melihat sosok ibu. Dengan wajah indah tanpa luka, tersenyum penuh cinta.  
"Aku merindukanmu, ibu.."

Pemuda bernama Fang itu bersandar pada tembok, berlahan kesadarannya menghilang, membawanya melayang menjemput mimpi.

**THE NIGHT**

**Disclaimer:** Animonsta studio

**Warning:** Fanfic dari autor newbie, Typo (s), jelek, OC, OOC, alur ga jelas dll

.

.

Selamat Membaca~~

.

.

.

.

Fang menggeliat dari tidurnya ketika suara dering yang begitu akrab menyapanya.  
Berlahan matanya terbuka, ia bangkit, dengan rasa ogah-ogahan ia mengangkat alat yang kebanyakan orang sebut dengan telfon itu.

"Hallo?"

"Kau dimana, Fang?"

"Ah, Ying.. Aku dirumah.."  
terdengar helaan nafas disebrang telfon.

"Hari ini hari pertama kita pindah sekolah tau!"

"kau lupa?" lanjut gadis yang dipanggil Ying itu.

Fang menepuk jidatnya, "Ah bagaimana aku bisa lupa.."

"Sudah cepat kau bersiap-siap, aku sudah ada didepan rumahmu, tau." Fang dengan terburu-buru membuka horden jendelanya. Tampak sosok Ying yang tersenyum sebari melambai ke arahnya.

"Oke kau tunggu aku, 5 menit lagi aku turun.."

"Eh lima menit?! Jangan bilang kau tidak man-" perkataan Ying terputus bersamaan dengan suara telfon yang ditutup, Ying kembali menghela nafas

"Oh tuhan, jangan bilang dia tidak mandi lagi?!"

**O-o-O**

Yaya menunggu, hampir keseluruhan siswa dan siswi telah memasuki kelas, hanya satu orang yang ia tunggu, yang kini tidak kunjung datang.  
Di lihatnya lagi tempat duduk disampingnya.  
Kosong.  
Lagi-lagi Sara tidak masuk sekolah.

Jelas ini membuatnya merasa benar-benar kesepian.

Ya. Sara. Satu-satunya temannya di sekolah ini.

Yaya bangkit, mencoba memberanikan diri untuk melangkah mendekati sekumpulan orang yang tengah berbincang sambil sesekali tertawa. Ya, tidak ada salahnya untuk bertanya bukan?

"Apa kalian melihat, Sara?" tanya Yaya.  
Tidak ada jawaban yang Yaya terima, hanya tatapan aneh dari belasan pasang mata, yang seolah-olah menelanjanginya.  
Seakan-akan Yaya telah melakukan suatu hal yang berada di luar batas kewajaran.

"Apa kalian melihat, Sara?" ulangnya. Berharap salah satu manusia diantara kumpulan manusia itu ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun hening. 'Percuma' batin Yaya.

Yaya berbalik, mendekat ke arah tempat duduknya, dan mendudukan diri disana.

"Lihat lagi-lagi anak baru itu bersikap aneh.." seorang gadis berambut pendek berbisik.

"Tadi katanya siapa? Ah, Jangan-jangan dia gila!" tambah seorang pemuda yang ada dibelakang gadis itu.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal ia cantik pintar lagi" tambah siswa yang lain.

"Cih. Menyedihkan.."

Yaya berusaha menulikan telinganya.

Seperti biasa ia sendiri. Dan mungkin akan seterusnya sendiri, entahlah ia tidak tau pasti.

Terkadang Yaya bermimpi dan berharap bisa bersekolah di tempat Fang dan Ying yang notabene adalah teman masa kecilnya.  
Tapi percuma.  
Karena beasiswanya hanya berlaku untuk satu sekolah, dan ibunya malah menuliskan nama sekolah ini sebagai tempat anaknya untuk menimba ilmu, tanpa menyadari bahwa-tanpa sengaja-ibunya telah mengantarkannya menuju neraka.

"Aku benci sekolah ini"

**O-o-O**

Yaya memandang jauh kearah jendela,  
Suara derap sepatu terdengar.  
Entah mengapa Yaya yakin bahwa itu adalah suara sepatu berhak tinggi yang seringkali dipakai oleh Bu Timmy, gurunya. dan tentunya suara derap langkah lain yang tidak ia ketahui siapa.

Alih-alih ia menghadap, dan memberi hormat.  
Yaya malah tidak mengalihkan wajahnya dari jendela.

Ia lebih memilih mengabaikan, seperti ia yang selalu di abaikan.  
Karena tanpa diberi tahu pun ia sadar gurunya, tidak ada bedanya dengan siswa-siswi dikelasnya.  
Ya, dulu ia pernah memergoki gurunya itu memohon kepada kepala sekolah agar memindahkan ia ke kelas lain.  
Dan itu cukup membuatnya berkesimpulan, bahwa gurunya pun tidak merasa nyaman dengan kehadirannya dikelas ini.

"Ah, belum datang semua rupanya." Bu Timmy tersenyum.  
Kelas mendadak riuh.  
Namun Yaya tidak perduli.

Kecuali Yaya, seluruh penghuni kelas itu berbisik, tidak lama gurunya memanggil namanya, dan memerintahkannya untuk mengangkat tangan, namun ia tetap diam.  
Derap langkah terdengar mendekat, tapi Yaya tetap acuh.  
Hingga seseorang duduk di sampingnya.  
"Boleh aku meminjam pulpen?" Yaya menggeser kotak alat tulisnya kesamping. Seakan menitahkan agar orang disampingnya untuk mengambil pulpen yang berada didalam kotak itu sendiri.  
"Apa kau punya buku, pensil, penghapus, juga kotak bekal yang bisa aku makan?"

'Apa-apaan dia?' Yaya berbalik.

"Boboiboy?!" berpasang-pasang mata memandang kearahnya, termasuk gurunya.  
Dan itu membuat Yaya merasa canggung.  
Boboiboy balik menatap semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Ia tersenyum lembut.  
"Tunangan saya memang selalu seperti ini, mungkin ia kaget karena saya datang mendadak,"

Bu Timmy hanya mengangguk, sementara seluruh siswa dan siswi kembali berbisik-bisik.  
"Tunangan katanya? Berarti gadis itu normal,"

"Iya mana mungkin ia memiliki tunangan, kalau ia gila, dan.. tunangannya manis ya?!"

"Ah.. Sepertinya kita salah faham.. Nanti ayo kita bicara dengannya"

Yaya memandang Boboiboy dengan tatapan bingung. Boboiboy tersenyum simpul.

"Dapat kau jelaskan semua ini, Tuan?"  
Ya. Ia harus memaksa Boboiboy untuk menjelaskan semuanya, harus.  
"Mungkin nanti" Boboiboy tersenyum jahil. Membuat Yaya semakin jengkel.  
"KAU-"

"YAYA!" Yaya menunduk mendengar bentakan dari gurunya,  
"Maaf, Bu.." kata Yaya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Boboiboy menutup mulutnya mencoba meredam tawa, sesekali ia mengucapkan kata 'terbaik' disela-sela kekehannya.  
Yaya mendelik. Boboiboy terlihat salah tingkah.

"So-sorry" Boboiboy mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke udara, membuat simbol piece.  
Yaya menghela nafas, mengapa pemuda dihadapannya ini begitu cepat berubah, seakan-akan malaikat dan iblis berada dalam satu tubuh. Tapi, ya, ia tidak harus ambil pusing bukan?  
Yang terpenting sekarang ia tidak akan merasa kesepian selama di sekolah. Diam-diam Yaya tersenyum.

**O-o-O**

"Maaf kami terlambat" Fang bersuara diantara helaan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Iya, Bu, Si bodoh itu bangun kesiangan tadi" Fang mendelik, sebenarnya ia ingin menimpali perkataan Ying yang menurutnya terlalu sarkartis, namun ia terlalu lelah. Jelas saja mereka sudah berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah yang luas karena sekolah bertaraf internasional itu memiliki banyak ruang kelas, meski setiap kelas hanya di huni tak lebih dari 15 murid, belum lagi mereka yang sempat nyasar, dan salah masuk kelas beberapa kali.

Yaya memandang kedua temannya itu, ia benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak melompat kegirangan detik itu juga.

"Tidak apa-apa.. silakan kalian pilih tempat yang kalian suka" Bu Timmy tersenyum.

Ying melambai ke arah Yaya, dengan segera ia berlari dan memilih tempat duduk yang terletak tepat di belakang gadis berhijab itu. Fang menghela nafas 'Dasar norak, Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh di sini?'

Fang berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Ying. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan Boboiboy. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut. Seakan-akan ia pernah bertemu dengan Boboiboy sebelumnya.

Begitu juga dengan Boboiboy, ia tampak berfikir keras. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat siapa sebenarnya pemuda berkacamata nila itu.

'Mungkinkah dia?' Boboiboy menerka-nerka.

Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan dedaunan yang terlepas dari tangkainya. Keempat remaja itu berdiam diri di bawah pohon, kelas mereka sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Jadi kenapa kalian pindah ke sini?" tanya Yaya penuh semangat.

Fang melirik ke arah Ying, "Karena si anak hyperaktif ini, menghawatirkanmu" Ying cemberut, tangannya mengepal ke udara, menunjukan sebuah ancaman. Yaya tertawa.

Fang memandang tajam pemuda yang berada di samping Yaya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Fang,

Yaya terlihat gugup,

"Aku Boboiboy, Salam kenal" Boboiboy mengulurkan tangan. Fang menatap penuh curiga.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Fang.

"Bukankah kita baru bertemu?" Fang terdiam dalam hati ia membenarkan apa yang pemuda bertopi jingga itu katakan.

"Oh iya kau benar, tadi siapa namamu?" Boboiboy tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai

"Namaku.. Boboiboy"

**O-o-O**

Cahaya senja menyinari, Kedua anak adam berlainan jenis itu berjalan bersama, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya si gadis yang mengekori sang pemuda itu.

"Boboiboy?" Boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm?" pemuda itu berbalik menghadap Yaya lalu tersenyum.

Yaya memandang wajah pemuda itu, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan perkataan Boboiboy yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya, berlahan pipinya memerah.

"Kenapa kau bersekolah di sekolahku?"

"Tidak boleh ya? Padahal aku hanya ingin melindungimu.." Boboiboy mendesah kecewa,

"Tentu boleh!"

"Benarkah?" Yaya mengangguk semangat.

"Kau memang terbaik!" ujar Boboiboy.

"Ah dan ya aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih!" Yaya menunduk, Boboiboy tersenyum.

"Untuk?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Karena kau membuat semua teman sekelasku mau berbicara denganku."

"Kalau soal hal itu sebagai imbalannya aku meminta hadiah" kata Boboiboy singkat.

"Eh?"

"Malam ini kau harus ikut denganku, dan tidur bersamaku" Mata Boboiboy kembali berwarna merah.

'APA?!' Yaya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Karena aku tidak mau kau mati"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yaaaahh kependekan lagii :'( #nangis**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yg sudah memfollow,mem-fav, dan mereview fanfic hana :D**

**Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan hana habis ikut lomba dan alhamdulilah menang**

**hehe... dan oh iya chap ini bagian romance hehe dan tentunya memberi jeda untuk chap depan yang bunuh2an lagi hehe**

**dan terimakasih saran2nya soal cap 3 yang ancur kemarin,**

**sebenernya fic ini mau di disc gara2 kasus kemarin :')**

**tp arina-chan dah support thankks yaaaaa arina..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review?**


End file.
